


The Promise

by Juno999



Series: After the Storm (Post-canon ASOUE) [3]
Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Dialogue Heavy, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Feels, Fluff, Happy Ending, I just have a lot of feelings y'all, Innocent romance, Post-Canon, all the feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23366716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juno999/pseuds/Juno999
Summary: On the day before her 21st birthday Violet Baudelaire receives a card, a telegram and a letter.
Relationships: Violet Baudelaire/Quigley Quagmire
Series: After the Storm (Post-canon ASOUE) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540939
Comments: 14
Kudos: 29





	1. The Letter

_Dearest,_

_How have you been? It is coming up to a month since I was home last and I long to see you more and more with every passing day. I’ve got quite spoiled in spending so much time with you, haven’t I?_

_How are the girls doing? They both would find the Arizona desert fascinating! Beatrice could study the many species of bats, that come out at night and Sunny could learn about local cuisine, there are some unique herbs grown here to be used in the regional spice mix. I can’t wait to be back home. I haven’t realized how much I missed our secluded house, the view of the mist over the lake and our quiet evenings together, but above all I miss your company. Be it in the middle of the day among the scorching sands of the desert, or on the icy ledge in the snowy afternoon in deadly mountains, or on the treacherous waters of the dreary lake at night in the off-season, your presence makes any place so much lovelier. You make any day brighter, any conversation livelier and any meal tastes better when you are with me, even if the meal consists of food rations, granola bars and raw carrots._

_I have been so incredibly lucky to visit the places I have only read about in books and travel magazines. I have seen the underwater caves of Lake Lachrymose, the canyons of Arizona Desert, the vast open ocean and the icy peaks of Mortmain Mountains. I will let you know, though, that in all my travels, I am yet to find a sight that is lovelier than the one I saw on the icy ledge, halfway up the frozen waterfall, set in the middle of Mortmain Mountains. I am repeating myself, aren’t I?_

_I can almost see you right now. You are in your inventing lab, hunched over the working table, creating some new marvellous invention. I wonder what are you working on right now? Your hair is tied up to keep it out of your eyes and I hope your are wearing the protective gloves I’ve got you. I wouldn’t want you to burn yourself with a soldering iron again. But, of course you would wear the gloves, nobody is as cool and collected as your are, when you are working on your inventions._

_Take care, my dear. I should be home shortly, as the work I was assigned to do in Arizona, is nearing its completion. Most of my sketches are done by now, I just need to mail them. Most likely I will arrive to Damocles’ dock right before your birthday. No need to come to pick me up though. The forecasts promise a nasty snow storm, heading toward Lake Lachrymose on that day. We are past the false spring, after all. I’ll take a taxi from the dock and I will be home on the evening before your birthday. I wonder if there is a special gift you would like? It’s not every day that you turn 21._

_I will be home soon, my love, I promise._

_Quigley_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you all folks doing?  
> The world is a hecking scary place right now, and I personally could use some happy feels and fluff, so here I am writing about my OTP again☺️  
> I planned with one way back after I finished the Reunion and it was meant to follow right after it. But then I had the idea for the Search and that one took way too much of my time. I am curious to see how it will change, now that the Search is finished. I will stick to my three short planned chapters (lol) and hopefully I should be able to finish this quickly, but we will see where we will end up.  
> The story starts with Quigley's letter, which I absolutely adore. It was a fun challenge for myself as I actually hate writing letters, but I do like how it came out.  
> Hope you all enjoy this story!


	2. The Day Before

On the day before her 21st birthday Violet Baudelaire received a telegram, a card and a letter. The remote location of her house offered a great advantage in preventing any unwanted guests from disturbing her or her family. The disadvantage was that it was too far for mail to be delivered. To get her mail Violet had to drive downhill to the small town, that surrounded the Damocles dock and the east shore of Lake Lachrymose. It was one of her favourite daily chores however, the road down the hill was a pleasant drive and she enjoyed the view of the lake and the town. In the off season, the town was as dead as it was on the day Violet and her siblings stepped off the ferry all those years ago, but she grew to love the calm and the quiet. With mail received, she stopped by the grocer to grab fresh produce, checked in with the news stand and headed home. The weather was turning from bad to worse, as the dark grey clouds were gathering in the sky and on her drive back Violet noticed a few snow flurries in the air.

Once at home, Violet passed the groceries to Sunny and Beatrice, and looked through the mail. The telegram was from her friend Duncan Quagmire. He was away in the city by the sea, on an assignment by the magazine he worked for. Violet instantly recognized his clear and concise writing style. Duncan gave her the best wishes on her birthday and his regrets that he can’t be there in person, as his travel times were longer than anticipated. He added that he hoped to be in the town by the weekend. The card was from Violet’s brother Klaus and Duncan’s sister Isadora, who both attended the University, way back in the City. Isadora wrote her birthday wishes to Violet in a form of her signature couplet and Klaus added quotes from some of Violet’s favourite books. Regrettably, their classes would keep them in the City until Friday, so they also would not be present for Violet’s birthday. And the letter…the letter was from Quigley. Violet hastily read through it, stashed the letter in the pocket of her skirt, and headed to the kitchen. She let Sunny know, that they would have to put a hold on her birthday celebrations until the weekend.

“That’s for the best, anyway,” Sunny remarked. “We wouldn’t be able to have a lake side picnic in this weather.”

The the rare flurries have turned into full fledged snowflakes by then and were gracefully falling on the lake surface. The sight was beautiful, but it made Violet shiver.

“I hope Quigley will be ok getting home form the docks. He didn’t want me to pick him up.”

“He probably does not want you to drive in this weather,” her sister said. “You know he will be fine.”

“Quigley is very resourceful,” Violet smiled and brushed her fingers on the letter in her pocket.

“He is. Can you help me with this? I can’t reach the top shelf.”

And so the day went on as usual. After the groceries were put away, they together with Beatrice, worked on the school assignments Klaus have sent them. The Baudelaires decided that two younger girls would benefit more from being home schooled, than from the formal education, especially considering the experience the three of them have had at Prufrock Preparatory School. Violet considered their education complete, as long as Sunny and Beatrice read as much as they wanted and worked on refining their interests and talents. Klaus, on the other hand, insisted on completing a set of exercises he has developed to increase their general knowledge. Once her exercises were done Sunny retired to the kitchen to work on dinner and Beatrice asked for Violet to read with her. She happily agreed to her youngest sister's request, though her attention was wandering between the book, the clock, the front door and the letter in her pocket. Before they knew dinnertime came and went and it was time for Beatrice to go to bed. Sunny has requested a later bedtime, in order to work on Violet’s birthday cake.

“Vi, you are not yourself today,” Beatrice said, as Violet was tucking her in for the night. “You seem really distracted.”

“I am, aren’t I?” Violet agreed. Her eyes were on the window, where large clumps of snow were flying in the air.

“Is it about the letter you received today?” the youngest Baudelaire sounded concerned. “Is Quigley not going to be here for your birthday?”

“Of course not,” she shook her head. “He promised to be home this evening and he will be. Quigley had never broken his promise to me. Don’t worry, he will be here when you wake up tomorrow.”

She kissed Beatrice goodnight and turned the lights off, but as she exited her sister’s room, Violet couldn’t help but feel worried. The last ferry arrived to Damocles Dock at eight, it was past ten now. If Quigley was to take a taxi, he should have been here by now. As the thought crossed her mind, Violet heard the sound, she has been waiting for all day. It was the jingle of keys at the lock and the creek of the front door opening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go folks, chapter 2 is here. I don't have much description for it, as it is honestly just in the name of the chapter.  
> The first two chapters are a little heavy with exposition, but I wanted to set the scene of where everybody is at the beginning of the story and I really enjoyed describing Violet's day, it was fun. But we will get to the feels stuff soon, I promise 😉  
> Here we have the return of Sunny, my original hard to write character. I really want to preserve her sassy personality, but I am having a hard time of not falling back on her one liners. I have similar difficulty with Beatrice, but mostly because there is so little information about her. Hopefully I did them justice.


	3. The Evening

By the time the door shut closed, Violet was at the bottom of the stairs. Her heart was racing. Was it because she just run down a flight of stairs? Or maybe it was due to her anticipation of seeing Quigley after a month apart? She was not sure, but the worry she felt during the day have finally seized. He was here, just as he promised. Covered in snow, much later than expected, but safe, Quigley was home. He dropped his travel backpack, accompanied by a pile of wet snow, on the floor, placed his gloves and protective googles on top of the entryway shelf, unzipped his coat to unwrap his scarf and pulled off his hat. His hair has grown longer and lighter, washed out by the harsh dessert sun. After all these arrangements, he met Violet’s eyes and a great smile grew on his face.

“Violet, I am home,” Quigley said, happiness ringing in his voice.

She couldn’t remember traversing the distance between the bottom of the stairs and the entrance. Violet took her first step and the next moment her arms were wrapped around Quigley and her face buried in his sweater. Not a minute later, she felt Quigley’s arms land on her shoulders.

“You knocked the breath out of me,” he laughed, placing a kiss on her temple.

“I was worried sick,” Violet whispered.

“I am sorry,” he responded softly, adjusting to her hushed tone. “The ferry arrived late. There were no taxis at the docks and the public phone on the pier was down due to the snowstorm. I have walked as fast as I could. I’m sorry, I had you so worried. It was never my intention.”

The rest of the world had faded around them. The snowstorm was raging outside, but it didn’t seem as troublesome now. It couldn’t keep them apart. Violet, almost felt silly, for worrying as much as she did. They have overcome far greater obstacles to be together before, how could a snowstorm and a late ferry make her think of the worst possibilities.

“I’m sorry,” Quigley repeated and added another kiss to her temple. She finally found strength in herself to let go of his sweater.

“It’s ok, just let me pick you up next time,” Violet said. She moved slightly backward and reached her hand out to touch his forehead. He didn’t seem to have a fever. “It’s a long walk to take in this kind of weather. You are going to get sick.”

“I’ll be fine, I have bundled up well.”

Violet smiled and ran her hand through his hair. Arizona sun left small souvenirs on his face, covering his nose and cheeks in golden freckles. Each trip he left for, Quigley have brought back something new with him and every time he returned home, she couldn’t help but feel and odd sense of buoyancy.

“I will always wait for you,” she said, closing the already small distance between them.

“And I will always come back. You are my home, Violet…”

“Get a room!”

Sunny’s affectionate, but stern remark interrupted the moment between the two of them. Violet and Quigley laughed and stepped away from each other, like they were caught in an odd dance.

“Sunny, please, never change,” Quigley noted, as he finally took off his jacket. “I will greatly miss your personality.”

“I don’t intend to,” Sunny replied with confidence. “Are you hungry?”

“You know I am. I didn’t eat before I took the ferry.”

"I will warm up some soup,” she started to walk back to the kitchen. “It’s the best meal for this kind of weather.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So folks, maybe I should not have waited to write this one for as long as I did... I have tried out every trick to get myself writing and still struggled with this one. So I went with my usual trick and split the chapter in two. That keeps both chapters shorter and more to the point. Hopefully, what was meant to be the second half of this chapter, will not give me as much grief...  
> Anyway, I love this one, all my feels are here, and I just, I can't... I love these two too much. Hopefully you all enjoy it as much as I do! Thank you for reading!


	4. The Promise

The soup was warmed and served, then Sunny wished goodnight to Violet and Quigley and headed upstairs. It was way past her bedtime and she could barely keep her eyes open. Quigley made short work of his late night dinner, while Violet was preparing a pot of hibiscus tea. Herbal teas were the only ones that Isadora and Sunny trusted her to make. The tea leaves required delicate and precise temperatures, while tisanes were more resilient to Violet’s still sub par culinary skills. She waited for the colour of the tea to reach its deep red and poured it into two mugs. She also added honey to compliment the tart flavour of the tea.

“It’s known to strengthen immunity and you could really use it right now,” Violet explained her choice, passing the second mug to Quigley.

“I told you, I will be fine,” he argued, but obliged nonetheless. “I am just tired. It was a long day.”

“Well, it’s almost over,” she glanced at the clock, where the long hand was ticking away the last minutes before midnight. It was almost her birthday. Quigley followed her gaze and hastily got up, leaving his tea behind.

“That remind’s me,” he said, strolling back to the entrance hallway. “I’ll be right back.”

Violet remained in the kitchen, slightly confused, but focused on her tea, instead. The sweet floral scent was calming and the colour was pleasant to look at. Something felt odd about Quigley this evening, and she couldn’t quite place it. The clock started to chime the first seconds of the new day, when he returned. Quigley placed a small box, wrapped in brown paper with a simple twine serving as a ribbon, in front of her.

“Happy birthday! Forgive my lack of fancy wrapping, but I hope you still like it,” his tone was upbeat and lighthearted, but Violet knew him too well not to notice slight tension in his voice. Quigley landed in the chair next to her and reached over to grab his tea mug.

“Thank you,” she examined the box.

It was smaller and lighter, than most presents she would expect from him. Quigley was very practical in his gift giving and would usually get her tools and materials she could use in her inventing lab. However, any of those would be too big and too heavy for this box. The wrapping itself was plain, but very charming, Violet could see his character in this gift. She smiled and looked up at Quigley, who was still occupied with his tea. She finally figured out what felt odd. For whatever reasons he was nervous and it must have been something to do with the gift. She reached out and got a hold of his hand. Quigley understood her without words, like he often did and the tension, she had noticed, disappeared.

“Open it,” he encouraged.

Violet nodded with a sense of relief and brought her attention to unwrapping the gift. Under brown paper was a small, square, wooden box, with a mountain peak carved on the lid, and inside it was…

“A ring?!?” she gasped.

She felt that her heart started to beat faster and the blush rushed to her cheeks. The ring was simple and elegant - a round, solitaire, dark purple stone bezel set into polished grey metal.

“Yes,” Quigley was now in front of her, she must have been too occupied with the gift to notice when he moved. He knelt next to her and gently took her free hand in his. “The design was my own idea.”

“It’s beautiful! Which stone is it? An amethyst?” Violet wondered, marvelling at the deep colour of the stone.

“A rare purple sapphire, one of the few remaining from the Quagmire vaults. Set in titanium.”

“Titanium? Not silver?”

“Silver or white gold is more traditional, but I thought that with everyday wear they both could get tarnished easily. You work with your hands a lot, so the metal had to be durable,” Quigley paused for a moment and then continued. “And I thought the metal and the stone complemented each other. One of the hardest stones set in one of the most durable metals. I hope this ring will last you a lifetime, and I hope to spend that lifetime with you…”

The final gear in Violet’s mind snapped into place. The ring, the words, the way Quigley has posed himself. She felt like she was in one of the old movies, that she used to watch with mother. Then, sudden cold shiver run down her spine. A bitter memory had resurfaced and Violet couldn’t just dismiss it. She could still recall the last time she almost got married.

“Would I,” she started, now feeling nervous herself. “Would I have to wear one of those frilly dresses?”

“Of course not,” Quigley still held on to her hand like a lifeline, but the uncertainty he felt had seemingly vanished. His confident smile was back. Violet could see the boy she fell in love with, in the young man who was now in front of her. “Violet, you don’t have to do anything. You don’t have to accept this ring. You don’t have to say ‘yes’. I will love you no matter what. Nothing can change that.”

“Quigley,” she smiled, not letting that memory tarnish the moment. "How can I say ‘yes’ if you have not asked me anything yet?”

Quigley met her eyes looking slightly astonished and they both laughed happily. Then he took the ring from her, still not letting go of her hand.

“Violet Baudelaire, I love you more than anything. You are brilliant, and beautiful and so incredibly strong, you make me feel stronger when I am with you. There is only one thing you could do that would make me happier. Would you wear this ring? Would you marry me?”

Her answer was short and simple.

“Yes”

“Are you sure?”

“I promise,” Violet said and leaned forward to kiss him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, y'all we made it! This ring will haunt my nightmares, I swear 😂 Back last year, when I first had the idea for this story, the ring was meant to be more ornate and have a claddagh like design, but the more I thought about it, the more I was leaning into a simpler design. Anyhow, I like where I ended.  
> As usual, all important conversations take place in the kitchen over tea, I was trying to originally set this in the library, but the story just was not coming together, so yeah here we are (shrug emoji).  
> I was having a lot of feelings, as I was writing it, so I hope you all enjoy and my silly little fanfic, brings some happiness to you all in this scary time. It certainly did to me.  
> Finally, I have two bonus chapters for this one, which I will add later on. I thought of them as a small thank you for all of you, who keep reading my stories and giving me kudos. So keep an eye out for those.  
> Otherwise, thank you for reading!


	5. The Morning

They couldn’t have picked a better day even if they tried.

When Violet woke up, the sun was already high up. Usually an early riser, she didn’t make a habit of sleeping in so late, but the preparations from the night before kept her up past her bedtime. Violet was confused for a moment to find the space next to her empty, a quick look around the room however answered her question.

“That’s right,” she said to herself. “Today is the day!”

Violet stretched her arms, shaking off the last little bit of sleep, climbed out of bed and pushed the bedroom window open. The room got filled with cool morning air, carrying the fresh scent of ozone from the thunderstorm, that passed the night before. The view outside of her window promised a beautiful day ahead. The sky was a perfect shade of cerulean blue with white fluffy clouds, the waters of the lake were so still it looked like a mirror and the golden sun rays felt warm, but not too hot.

A quick knock on the door jolted Violet out of her thoughts.

“Vi, are you awake?” she heard Isadora’s voice. “Can I come in?”

“I am,” Violet replied. "Please do.”

Isadora waltzed in through the bedroom door, balancing a tray full of tea and breakfast pastries in her arms.

“There is nothing, like a good cup of tea to start the day,” she declared, setting the tray down. Violet throughly agreed, quickly pouring herself a cupful. “How are you feeling?”

“Giddy,” she confessed, talking a small sip; the tea was scolding hot. “Excited. A little nervous… I am so glad you are here with me!”

“Oh, I wouldn’t miss it for the world!” Isadora smiled. “You know how much I love weddings and I don’t get invited to nearly enough. And this is a special one - it’s my best friend and my little brother, who are getting married!”

“You are the same age.”

“Technically, I **am** ten minutes older,” Isadora corrected her and they both laughed.

The day was shaping up wonderfully.

Violet was so happy for their little family to gather and celebrate their wedding. Quigley and her considered eloping on the day after they got engaged, but the road into town got snowed in and they had to wait till it cleared out. This extra time had allowed them to consider inviting their siblings to celebrate with them and they settled on the different date. They had agreed on the anniversary of the day they have found each other gain after all of their misfortunes. In contrast to the stormy day, when they got engaged, this was a way nicer day for a wedding.

“You should take a shower soon,” Isadora noted. “Unless you plan to get married in your pyjamas.”

“I would,” Violet said. “But I worked too hard on my dress not to wear it.”

She finished the last little bit of her tea and slipped into the shower. Her wedding dress made her particularly proud. After looking through numerous catalogues filled with frilly and lacy white monsters, Violet decided to make the dress herself. She did have a lot of experience in sewing - she did make the clothes for herself and her siblings during their stay on the island. Garment construction came easy to her; it was just like following the blueprints for her inventions. So when it came to making her wedding dress, Violet was confident she would be successful. It turned out just like she imagined - no nonsense frills or lace or glitter, just crisp cut lines. The dress was made out of ivory textured linen. It had a tea-length a-line skirt with hidden pockets, simple bodice with short sleeves and boatneck, and a long sash that tied in the back. Simple, clean and elegant - no dress could suit her better. A pair of ballet flats and the engagement ring completed her outfit.

“You look stunning,” Isadora said, watching Violet get ready. “I can’t believe you made the dress yourself!”

‘It was no harder than fixing up a broken tea kettle.”

Violet frowned at her reflection; she couldn’t decide what to do with her hair. Should she tie to up or leave it down? It felt like something was missing…

“You need something for your hair,” Isadora commented, noticing her struggle. “Maybe…”

“Not a veil,” Violet shuddered.

As much as she hated to admit it, her previous almost wedding still haunted her. It was like a chip of ice stuck in the nape of her neck. Overtime it slowly melted down with hot cups of tea, warm sweaters, the support of her family and the comfort she found in Quigley’s company. Still every now and then an icy cold reminder resurfaced and sent a shiver down her spine.

“Goodness no,” Isadora assured her. “It wouldn’t fit your style at all… and besides…well here!”

With a gesture worthy of stage magician she pulled something out of her purse. It was a broad headband made out of ivory satin.

“I saw it at the department store the other day and thought it might come in handy,” she explained. “Let’s try it on.”

Violet put the headband on, looked in the mirror and beamed; it matched her dress flawlessly and tied the outfit together.

“It’s perfect! I love it! Thank you so much!” she exclaimed, pulling Isadora in for a hug.

“Anytime, darling,” Isadora said smiling.

A sudden loud sound of a heated argument came from downstairs.

“What could that be?” Violet wondered.

“Probably Duncan trying to force Quigley to wear a tie,” Isadora sighed. “The last time he was succeeded, was when we had our family picture taken…”

Her voice trailed off. Violet could feel her pain echo her own. If only their parents could be there to celebrate with them… She placed her hand on Isadora’s shoulder hoping to comfort her. Isadora patted her hand in response. The argument downstairs grew louder.

“I’ll go check on them,” Isadora said and headed on downstairs.

Violet took another look in the mirror, adjusted her headband and straitened her dress. A ray of sunlight got caught in her ring’s dark purple stone. She smiled warmly. Whatever the day was about to bring to her, Violet was ready for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
> Howdy y'all, it me ya gal!💜  
> I swear I didn't mean for this to take this long, but... I am easily distracted...  
> Anyway here are the bonus chapters, that I have promised to add what feels like ten years ago now. If any of y'all who are still around from the time I said I'd post these, I'm so so sorry and thank you so so much for waiting...  
> It was originally meant to be a just wedding chapter plus another one, but that one was turning out a tad too spicy 😳  
>  I'lll probably rework that one chapter into something different at some point...  
> Anyway hope y'all enjoy the two chapters I got instead.  
> I had a lot of weird hiccups with them along the way, like Violet's dress was giving me endless grief. As someone who used to be a cosplayer, I got way too stuck on how her dress was constructed...and what fabric it was made out of...and pockets...and this is the reason why I usually don't describe what the characters are wearing in detail...  
> Anyway, hope you all enjoy and thank you for reading!💜


	6. The Wedding

The noise downstairs was only growing louder and rowdier. Concerned Violet got out of the bedroom and walked down the hallway toward the stairs landing, to take a look. The picture that she saw downstairs was worth a thousand words. On one side of the living room Duncan and Klaus stood breathing heavily and looking completely defeated. On the other side, closest to the stairs, Quigley was pulling a plaid tie off his neck triumphantly.

“Just leave him be,” Isadora waived her hand dismissively. “You know he will complain about it the whole time.”

“Did you even brush your hair this morning?” Duncan chastised his brother, while adjusting his own perfectly tied tie.

“Easy fix,” Quigley grinned, running his hand through his hair. It fell back onto his forehead almost covering his eyes.

“You look like a wild child,” Duncan sighed.

“I look dashing and you know it!”

Violet couldn’t help but chuckle, alerting others to her presence. Quigley’s attention shifted to her that very second. In a blink of an eye he was at the bottom of the stairs, despite the protests of their siblings - something about it being improper for them to see each other before the ceremony. Violet ran downstairs, skipping the last few steps to land into his arms. Quigley spun her around halfway, before letting her slide into his embrace.

“You look so beautiful,” he whispered in her ear, hugging her tightly.

Crushed against his chest, Violet felt happy tears gather inter eyes. She tried to blink them away, but it was not use. The tears were rolling down her cheeks freely, leaving wet marks on Quigley’s shirt.

“Oh no, no, no, you can’t cry today, or…” he stumbled, “or I’ll cry too…”

"I’ll try.”

In the living room their siblings were chatting finishing up the last preparations for the ceremony, but right now their world was reduced to just the two of them, looking at each other lovingly, trying to contain their happy tears.

“Are you sure about this though?” Quigley asked once they have calmed down a little. “It is just a formality after all…”

Violet took a deep breath. Was she really sure? She could feel the last bit of ice in the nape of her neck melt away. His love and his support always made her feel warmer, even on the coldest days. She took a step back, slipping out of his embrace, brushed the specks of dust away from his shoulder and straitened his shirt’s collar.

“You better not be getting cold feet now,” she warned him.

“I’m not, but I know… you have a history with weddings…”

Violet tightened her grip on his collar and brought her face closer to his, looking straight into Quigley’s eyes.

“Good, because you are mine,” she said firmly. “ And I’m not going to let my past affect our future!”

She watched his face grow deep red with satisfaction and reached up to kiss him.

“Being married to you will be the greatest adventure I could ever ask for,” he said, when they parted for a breath.

“I can’t wait.”

“You won’t have to wait long,“ Klaus called to them. “Your officiant is here.”

They made their way to the living room. Beatrice was waiting for them impatiently with their flowers prepared; she gathered a fresh bouquet of bright yellow daffodils and tied them together with a purple ribbon. Quigley got a matching single daffodil boutonniere. Together, holding hands, shoulder to shoulder, with their fingers still entwined, the two of them walked out on the terrace, where the officiant was waiting for them.

The ceremony was short and sweet. Quigley started with his vow.

“Violet,” he said. “I love you with all my heart, you are my path, my solid ground and my home. You are in everything I do, you image etched into my whole being. With your hand in mine I am the happiest person alive, and I will work my hardest to make you as happy as I am right now. I promise.”

“Quigley,” she echoed his vow. “I love you with all my soul. Your love heals and inspires me. You are my strength, my solace and all my tomorrows. The road, that lies ahead of us might not be easy, but through every step I will stay by your side. I promise.”

“Well said you both,” their officiant followed. “Now for the formalities. Do you Violet…”

“We do!” they both interrupted him speaking at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed and added. “We promise!”

“Then all is left is for you two to sign here,” the officiant passed the pen to Quigley. He reached out for it, but the pen slipped through his fingers. Violet caught it and quickly scribbled her signature in the book. Then she pressed the pen into Quigley’s hand. He added his signature to hers. The officiant cleared his throat, hoping for no more interruptions.

“I present to you Violet Baudelaire-Quagmire and Quigley Quagmire-Baudelaire…”

A collective groan from their siblings followed the announcement.

“You did not just hyphenated your last names, did you?” Klaus exclaimed in disbelief.

Violet and Quigley just laughed once again, too absorbed in their own happiness to care.

“You may now kiss,” the officiant rushed to say, before he got interrupted again.

And with a kiss their promise to each other was sealed.

_I cannot promise you a life of sunshine;_

_I cannot promise riches, wealth, or gold;_

_I cannot promise you an easy pathway_

_That leads away from change or growing old._

_But I can promise all my heart's devotion;_

_A smile to chase away your tears of sorrow;_

_A love that's ever true and ever growing;_

_A hand to hold in yours through each tomorrow._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all! 👏🏻 This 👏🏻is👏🏻 it! 👏🏻  
> Back then I have planned this fanfic and this chapter, which now became two, I thought this would be the last thing I would write for the two of them... The original name for the chapter was the Epilogue (yes I know, I am terrible at naming things, why do you think two of my fanfics have the same name as the Avatar comics?)  
> Well, we all know how that turned out... Regardless I am very happy to close with fanfic on the pure happiness note, y'all know how much I love these two by now...  
> I love weddings, y'all, and I wanted to write one, that combined both the traditional wedding and the more laid back one, that would be characteristic of quiglet. I've loved all the wedding versions I've read from other authors, but I always wanted to write my own version of events.  
> I have a song for y'all for this last two chapters - I'll Wait by the Strumbellas, it's not my favourite wedding song, but I think it fits the two of them perfectly *chef's kiss* If it ain't your jam Lover of the Light by Mumford and Sons is a favourite of mine for wedding songs.  
> Again my Quiglet playlist is here, if any of y'all are interested: <https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1Yu8mi9EcVdtUO1Vs90iHb?si=kiBTslwUS6mcelTBv7atnw>  
> The closing poem is by Mark Twain, I kinda love how perfectly it fits here. That's it from me for now.  
> All my Love to y'all!  
> Thank you for reading!💜


End file.
